


Dance With Me

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got something against dancing, Cap?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "superheroes" & "waltz"

“You got something against dancing, Cap?” asked Tony, the third time he watched Steve awkwardly turn down a woman who’d asked him to dance.

Steve glanced out at the floor, then fiddled with the cuffs of his tuxedo jacket. “I don’t…” he began, then sighed. “I don’t know how.”

“Wasn’t that, like, one of the major forms of entertainment in your day?” said Tony. “Before they invented ‘fun’?”

Not long ago, Steve would have found that offensive, but now he just snorted a laugh. “I was a ninety-pound asthmatic, Tony,” he said. “And on tour as Captain America, I just didn’t… well, I wanted a woman to want to dance with me for _me_ , not the uniform.”

“Ah. How ‘bout a guy?”

“What?” said Steve.

Tony held out his hand, just as the song changed to something much slower. “Dance with me, Steve?”

“I told you, Tony, I don’t know how.”

“Then learn,” the other man said, wiggling his fingers. “C’mon.”

Steve took his hand, slowly. “That’s not exactly the most romantic advance I’ve heard.”

“Steve,” said Tony, again. “Dance with me.”

“Okay,” the captain said, and let himself be led out onto the dance floor. 

Tony settled a hand on his waist and started them in a slow waltz. “Hey,” he said, after a long moment. “You’re doing pretty good, there, old man.”

Steve smiled and leaned closer. “It helps to have the right partner.”

THE END


End file.
